


full of belonging (and so full of love)

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not totally sure on age of majority where cats are concerned, One-Shot, Pas de deux, Voyeurism, but I imagine they’re the equivalent of teenagers?, but also it’s not weird that the other cats are watching them, handjob, poetic smut, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: As gently as she could manage, she pushed Victoria’s head off her shoulder. They made eye contact for a brief, breath-stopping moment. Victoria’s eyes were loyally blue, open and wide. Rumpleteazer’s eyes saidI promise.SaidI'll keep you safe.And Victoria believed it.--Rumpleteazer is Victoria’s pas de deux partner
Relationships: Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	full of belonging (and so full of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing toooooo explicit but if you’re my little sibling, hey max! how's it going? go idk brush ur teeth or something instead of reading this one. love you. Everyone else, go ahead and read about cats fucking, I encourage it.

The Jellicle moonlight dripped into them like the slow slow taste of honey from the jar, hit them like a buzz of electric shock, left them like clothes off a line. They tasted it on their tongues and felt it in their joints: tired and energized all at once, ready to sleep a trip and dance a marathon.

But the exhaustion won out, for now at least, as the cats’ tails grew droopy and their movements sloppy. They could have dropped where they stood, and some did, dreary ambient music of a velvet-covered London plucking through the sensation to bring them to earth.

The junkyard was bathed in blue light, casting everything in a quiet mood and a lacy visage. Coricopat and Tantomile laid down side by side, reaching up to the stars in sync. Tugger curled up near Jenny, silently making up. The younger kittens struck a few final poses, still rowdy even as their paws ached, before joining the older cats in sleep. 

Rumpleteazer wanted to rest as well, but she had a job to do. She turned and _there. Victoria._ A dove raised amongst cooing pigeons, a fresh canvas just beginning to know paint. She was sublime beyond words.

Under the moonlight, Victoria’s fine white coat turned a frightened alabaster-blue. She smelled delicate, shook like a birch in a blizzard as she stood solitary amongst the resting cats. She wasn’t yet ready to stop the dance; there was still that helpless void within her, that sense of _need_ she couldn’t fill, and to pause would be to lose the edge of devastation and bliss upon which she perched.

She’d heard it described so many times before, but this ravenous trembling was so much more intense than anything she could have imagined from her first heat. She _needed,_ she needed so _much._

A head nuzzled Victoria’s side and she jumped. It was Rumpleteazer, eyes so full of awe and respect. _Oh._ Victoria’s legs almost gave out and she nuzzled back desperately. This was what she needed. 

Softly, with all the tenderness of a saint to a goddess, she wrapped her paws around Victoria’s quivering wings. The impossibility of what she was expected to do caused disbelief to battle Rumpleteazer’s eyelids and shoulders. But Victoria was leaning on her, placing her trust in one basket, and she would be damned if she didn’t ensure it was perfect for her.

 _Funny thing,_ Rumpleteazer mused, _for me to be the responsible one._

As gently as she could manage, she pushed Victoria’s head off her shoulder. They made eye contact for a brief, breath-stopping moment. Victoria’s eyes were loyally blue, open and wide. Rumpleteazer’s eyes said _I promise._ Said _I'll keep you safe._ And Victoria believed it.

Victoria turned, raised her front legs, and arched her back into a crescent as Rumpleteazer’s paw explored down to her waist. With a confidence she didn’t truly possess, Rumpleteazer lifted her partner into the air, silhouetted by the moon and framed by the stars. The eyes of the tribe were on them, watching Victoria come to rest on Rumpleteazer’s shoulders. 

They fit like a two-piece puzzle. The other cats murmured and sighed at how lovely the pair was. Skimbleshanks stood nearby, ensuring every cat was comfortable with what was happening, and even he paused to bask in the beauty of the couple. 

Slowly as she could bear to, Rumpleteazer ran her paw up Victoria’s leg until she reached the parts she was searching for. Victoria gasped, and it was all Rumpleteazer needed for the last of her nerves to fade away.

It was simple, after that. The dance had been simple, for it was familiar, and this soon became yet another dance, simply one with another body to mind. Every twitch of muscle, every sound and sigh, every swell and dip of her lover she committed to memory, floored by the beauty and grace of her dance partner. It was as if Victoria were not a separate being at all, but an extension of Rumpleteazer for this brief point in time. They were twirling in the moonlight, pirouetting and cartwheeling, all in one place, one position, one repeated movement. 

And a gaspy breath-

And the dance was complete. 

Victoria went soft, hardly doing any work as Rumpleteazer set her down. Skimbleshanks pressed forwards to nose at them both, checking for hurt, for any break in pleasure, but he found none. She turned to the sky and drunk in the moonlight again. 

There was Rumpleteazer, resting at her side, gazing up at her with those anxious green eyes, waiting for a verdict from her goddess. Gone was the void, the need, replaced with a bubbly content in her chest. She rubbed her nose on Teazer’s.

They lay together, and the tribe joined. Soon, they would wake and continue the dance, soon, they would celebrate what it was they had done, but for now, they would rest soundly, side by beloved side. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my verging-on-purple prose, please leave kudos! comments would also be fantastic, but no pressure.


End file.
